wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Smurrie
Smurrie is a MudWing, created by Mystic Ice (who has secretly been wanting to make him a page forever). His backstory and personality is complicated, so if you want to use him for anything, feel free to try. But please let me know what for or if you use him. Appearance An old and very large MudWing, with big, torn, and tattered wings. The wing membranes are beige and faded. His head is wide and flat, with faded ruddy scales. His horns are also beige, along with his neck spikes. He has golden-amber eyes. His spine plates (the thicker scales along his back and neck) are the same ruddy-red as his head. The slightly thinner scales--mostly along his sides and arms, are a light shade of redish-beige. His underscales are a dusty mud-colour. (His entire body has a dusty look to it, faded from many years of work) Personality Smurrie doesn't express emotions often, not since Moondrop and Poppy left him. Good luck trying to make him smile, the task is nearly impossible. He is nearly always sad, and doesn't talk often. However, he is brave and daring, and also loyal. He was the BigWings of his sib-group, so is very protective and an amazing leader. He is especially protective towards hybrids. He likes dragonets, likes to watch them. They are one of the only things that bring him happiness. Perhaps because they remind him if the one he lost. History Smurrie has a rather unfortunate past. He was hatched the BigWings of his group, and always took care of them, no matter the cost. He grew old as any MudWing would, fighting battles for the war. But in one specific battle, he and two other of his tribe had cornered an injured IceWing with moon-white scales, and gory gashes all over her neck. He had been separated from his sib-group for an elite mission--to capture Blaze. Smurrie knew the IceWing had zero chance of escaping, and no way of defending herself. He felt as if it were wrong to kill her, as she was so helpless. The two others of his tribe had turned their backs to him, about to strike. Smurrie and the IceWing stared at each other for a long time, when he finally decided he would not let her die. Just before the MudWings could harm her further, Smurrie roared. The MudWings were unprepared, not expecting him to turn on them. But he did. He was also one of the strongest and best fighters in his tribe, using that along with the element of shock and surprise, he killed them both on the spot. He and the IceWing, later to be known as Moondrop, fled the battle scene together. Once she was healed again, many weeks later, Smurrie convinced her to let him go visit his siblings, as he missed them sorely. They had probably thought he had been killed. When he returned to his kingdom, he found them. But he did not get the warm welcome he had expected. Every member of his tribe growled when they saw him, many yelling out cruel insults. His siblings were weary, and unsure of what to do with him back. Devastated, he left to return to Moondrop. But he was attacked and captured that night by five fully grown MudWings. They took him prisoner and brought him to the Queen, who shunned him and declared him an outcast forever. His hopes collapsed, the secret had gotten out. Someone must have saw what had happened in the battle, and reported it. With this statement, he was forced to leave his sib-group who he loved so much, forever. He returned to Moondrop, and they lived together many years on the edge of the mud kingdom. Years after that, they had one egg, which later hatched to be Poppy. They raised her on the run, mostly. Rarely settling down. Then there were more conflicts, more battles. The land was a waste, so they had to leave. But Moondrop had been tired of living in the heat with him, and wanted to return to her own home. And so she did. She snuck out one night with Poppy, leaving a letter explaining how they would see each other again someday. Maybe when the war was over, and it was okay to been seen as allies instead of enemies. After this, Smurrie waited and waited, and wandered and wandered, waiting for their return. Once, Poppy came and visited him briefly, but them left in the same way as her mother had. And there is the end if the very long and unfortunate past of Smurrie the MudWing. Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Characters